


Moonlight Serenade

by ImBackBoi



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Don't Ask, F/M, Fudge DC BATCAT FOREVER, Kind of Sweet, The Partridge Family - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 03:10:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19098547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImBackBoi/pseuds/ImBackBoi
Summary: Catwoman gets ambushed.... with singing?Oh, god, make it stop.





	Moonlight Serenade

**Author's Note:**

> Crack. Complete and utter crack that I wrote because I heard it on youtube and was haunted with visions of Robins singing background lyrics.

There must have been something in the air earlier that night, because Robin and Red Robin were standing close enough to touch.

Even Catwoman knew that was strange. They were also staring at her _ala_ horror movie twins style. It was kind of creepy. Scrath that. _Super_ creepy. _Paranoia, paranoia,_ she thought, _everybody's coming to get me. They all think that I'm crazy..._

“Baa, ba ba ba, ba ba ba ba,” the two little birds intoned... melodically? “Ba ba ba ba, baaa...”

Batman loomed out of the darkness.

“Thank god,” Catwoman sighed, “The terror twins are starting to – Batman?”

“ _I'm sleeping. And right in the middle of a good dream,”_ he sang, “ _all at once I wake up, from something that keeps knocking at my brain.”_

What. The. Hell? Catwoman took a cautious step back.

“ _Before I go insane, I hold my pillow to my head and spring up in my bed,”_ Batman held a batarang to his face like a microphone, “ _Screaming out the words I dread, 'I think I love you!'”_

“ _I think I love you!”_ the two Robins sang soprano.

Someone, somewhere, was playing a keyboard? Something? She caught a glint of red and leather huddled behind a shabby heating/cooling element. Catwoman rolled her eyes.

_“This morning, I woke up with this feeling, I didn't know how to deal with,”_ Batman came closer, “ _And so I just decided to myself, I'd hide it to myself and never talk about it.”_

This was starting to seriously creep her out. Catwoman flicked her whip and cracked it at Batman's feet. He stopped moving.

“ _And then I'd go and shout it when you walked into my room_ _, 'I_ _think I love you!'”_

Nightwing swung by, high tenor following him like a breeze, _“I think I love you!”  
  
_Now Batman was really getting into it. Robin and Red Robin began gently in the background to ' _OooohAaaah'._

_“I think I love you! So what am I so afraid of? I'm afraid that I'm not sure of, a love there is no cure for.”_

Was it a spell? Were they all under some kind of mind-control? Catwoman eyeballed them all for Hatter's tech.

_“I think I love you! Isn't that what life is made of? Though it worries me to say, that I've never felt this way.”_

( _“OooooooOooooOoooooooo,”_ Oh god, even the Batgirls? Had they no shame?)

It really was kind of sweet... in a super creepy, stalkerish seranade, get a restraining order kind of way. On a different note, Red Hood was really going to town on his keyboard solo. Oh no, wait, Bru-Batman was singing again.

_“I don't know what I'm up against. I don't know what it's all about. I've got so much to think about. Heeey!!”_

_(“Aaaaaahaaaaaahaaa...”_ The Signal's voice echoed from the next rooftop over. He had his hands cupped around his mouth, mega-phone style. Probably the safest spot – Robin and Red Robin were beginning to get stabby.)

_“I think I love you! So what am I so afraid of? I'm afraid that I'm not sure of, a love there is no cure for.”_

Catwoman focused on the sound of his voice. Was this really how Bruce felt about her? Well, at least he wasn't singing 'What's new, Pussycat?'. She'd scratch his fucking eyeballs out.

The thief tapped her com, “Oracle? Are you there?”

There was nothing. Nothing but music.

_Damnit._  An epidemic.  
  
_“-Though it worries me to say I've never felt this way.”_

More keyboard.

“ _Believe me, you really don't have to worry, I only want to make you happy, and if you say "Hey, go away", I will-”_

Sure he would, Catwoman snorted. _Not._

“- _but I think better still, I might stay around and love you. Do you think I have a case?”_ Catwoman reared back as Batman got in her face, to quickly for her to crack her whip, “ _Let me ask you to your face.”_

Damnit, Bruce!

_“Do you think you love me? I think I love you!”_

Robin and Red Robin were rolling around on the rooftop, _“I think I love you!”_

_“I think I love you!"_

Superman flew by, _“I think I love you!_

“ _I think I love you!”_

Nightwing swung by in the opposite direction, hollering, “ _I think I love you!_

“ _I think I love you!”_

Oracle crooned in her ear, _“I think I love you!_

The keyboard faded enough that she could hear Red Hood softly in the background, _“I think I love you!”_

Selena closed her eyes and breathed in deep. This was so embarrassing. She was going to _murder_ Bruce. A soft touch caressed her cheek. She opened her eyes.

Bruce was there. Not Batman, but Bruce with the cowl down and looking her in the eyes.

“ _I think I love you,”_ he sang softly, sweetly before he kissed her.

Maybe she would forgive the theatrics... _This_ time.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Go to youtube. Look up 'I think I love you' by The Partridge Family. Giggle insanely. I did.


End file.
